Rath (Richard 10)
Rath is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from Appoplexia. Appearance Rath is about 9 feet tall and resembles a black and blue-gray bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also very muscular and has red eyes. He wears the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol on his chest. In Alpha-Omegaverse, Rath looks similar to his Alpha-Omegatrix version only with different eye brows. He wears the Alpha-Omegaverse device on his chest. Powers Rath's personality resembles Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical high school jerk. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother." He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', MYSTERY KID WHO IS ALSO KNOWN AS MK AND HOOD!") or even, more humorously, ''(e.g."LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', E.V.O.LVED ALIEN AND DARAMA! He also likes giving people nicknames. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness. Rath has super strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry his claws seem to grow larger. Rath's species knows how to retract their claws but Richard as Rath currently doesn't know how to retract his claws. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several stories in the air with a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Richard's aliens, Rath can perform fighting m''oves.'' Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Richard 10 *In The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody, Rath was used to make MK tell him and Destiny where Matt was headed. *In The Dominatrix, Rath was used to fight E.V.O.lved and Darama. He went Ultimate in this episode. *In The Evil Within, Rath was used by Richard to fight Drahcir as Ultimate Humungousaur. Alpha-Omegaverse *In Relentless, Rath is failed to save Maklar from Hornado. *Rath is used in Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy?. *In The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect, Rath is used when Maklar's ship lands. Appearances Richard 10 *The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody *The Dominatrix *The Evil Within Alpha-Omegaverse *Relentless (first reappearance) *Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy? *The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect Theme(s) *Dr. Suess vs. William Shakespeare Instrumental Trivia *His appearance is based on the Haywire Rath toy in the Ben 10 Toy Line. *In Ben 10, he was known for never transforming into anyone else but Ben. However, in Richard 10, he changed into someone else (The Evil Within), as did Ultimate Rath (The Dominatrix). *Rath is the third most powerful alien on Richard 10 to recieve an Ultimate form, the second being Way Big, and the first most powerful being Un-Named. Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Appoplexians Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Cat Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens